


Что это?

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "в Тедасе появились подтяжки, презервативы и роликовые коньки. Взаимодействие с ними персонажа (предметы могут быть другими, главное, чтобы они были бессмысленны с т.з. жителя Тедаса)".Иллан всегда любил что-нибудь изобретать... и не только он. Приглашенные звезды: strawberry popping candies и латекс.На Wintersend.





	Что это?

Николас осторожно заглянул в комнаты Иллана, которые тот называл «лабораторией». Маг ненавидел, когда входили без предупреждения, но от Николаса такое терпел: все-таки у них была история в прошлом. Кто-то из стражей порой прибавлял, что будет и в будущем, если настырный маг не оставит попыток затащить Джулиана в свою постель. Николас пропускал эту болтовню мимо ушей: во-первых, он доверял Джулиану, а во-вторых, он постарался, чтобы маг в красках представлял, что произойдет лично с ним в таком случае. А в остальном с магом можно было выпить и поговорить, доверить защищать свою спину и найти что-нибудь интересное у него в лаборатории.  
Как только Иллан освоился в новом статусе стража и свыкся с обстановкой, в ордене узнали о его страсти к изобретательству. Придумывал он штуковины, связанные не только с магией, но и те, которые весьма неплохо приживались в обычной жизни. Сам маг, по мнению Николас, правда, иногда и сам не знал, как свое изобретение лучше применить.   
Ну взять хотя бы историю с «подтяжками»...

Николас созерцал странную штуковину из ремней, которую крутил в руках Иллан. Маг оттянул один из ремней, удлиняя, а потом отпустил и тот стал прежней длины. На краях каждого ремня была странная железная заклепка.  
\- Что это?  
\- Подтяжки.  
\- Боюсь спросить, что они подтягивают, - ухмыльнулся Николас.  
\- Штаны, остроумный ты наш, - отозвался маг.  
\- И часто с тебя падают штаны? – не остался в долгу Николас.  
\- Довольно часто, чтобы об этом переживать.  
Николас попытался прикинуть, как эта штуковина крепится на обозначенный предмет одежды, но не преуспел. Пробовать на себе не хотелось – шутом не нанимался, а Иллан был в мантии. Кстати, о мантиях.  
\- Маги не носят штанов, Иллан.  
\- А ты проверял?  
Николас закатил глаза: нет, за последние несколько лет – не проверял. И не горел желанием. Какое ему дело, что там изменилось в обычаях магов, в конце концов!  
\- Ерунда полная, Иллан. Дай сюда, - требовательно протянул он руку.  
Маг пожал плечами, но изобретение отдал. Николас потянул ремни, сравнивая их с обычными: тугие, но растягиваются, рваться и не думают.  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты эти «подтяжки» навострил доспех подтягивать, толку было бы больше, - поделился Николас с магом своей мыслью.  
\- Думаешь? – скептически отозвался тот. – Такое мне в голову не приходило.  
Но как оказалось, если мысль не приходила в голову Иллана, это еще не значит, что она была плоха. Доспех на новых ремнях сидел плотнее и двигаться с ним было удобнее, только заменять все ремни не стоило – где-то «подтяжки» сползали. Маг, правда, выглядел раздосадованным, делая ремни для доспехов всего ордена. Николас постарался его успокоить:  
\- Иллан, не убивайся ты так. Покажи первый вариант своих «подтяжек», если Командор разрешит, аристократам. Ей-Создатель, эти будут в восторге.  
Через месяц Орден обогатился морально и материально: молва приписывала ему «создание нового тренда», а аристократы стремились следовать всему новому, особенно, одобренному при дворе, и деньги потекли в орден рекой. Николас кусал локти, что не договорился с магом о доле, да и в целом был зол на себя – его непомерно раздражала эта мода: «подтяжки» казались ему уродливым подражанием воинским перевязям для оружия, и видеть что-то подобное на напыщенных павлинах-шевалье было отвратительно. Последней каплей в море раздражения стал Джулиан, нацепивший оные вместе с легкой самодовольной полуулыбкой.  
Правда, в ту же ночь Николас узнал, зачем «подтяжки» на самом деле понадобились Джулиану. И забери его Архидемон, если он пожалел!

С тех пор Николас и повадился заглядывать на огонек к Иллану: любопытство - не порок. На этот раз, правда, последствия чуть не оказались фатальными – Николас, конечно, заметил, валявшиеся на полу сапоги ровно за миг до того, как на них наступить, но кто же думал, что они сделают так! Сапоги вылетели из-под ноги, и мужчина некуртуазно приземлился на задницу:  
\- Твою мать! Иллан, что за херня у тебя здесь!  
\- Я не виноват, что твоя мама не научила тебя ждать приглашения, когда входишь в чужую комнату, - отозвался маг, выглянувший из-за кипы книг. – Кстати, о таком применении я не думал, - он злорадно ухмыльнулся. – Прекрасное фиаско для вора, не находишь?  
\- Я не вор, откуда мне знать!  
\- Не кипятись. Это катающиеся сапоги.  
\- Прекрасно, - резюмировал Николас, разглядевший, наконец, приделанные к подошвам сапог маленькие колеса. Он протянул руку и взял один сапог, потрогал обтяжку. – И зачем они?  
\- Чтобы кататься, - наставительно отозвался Иллан.  
\- Чтобы кататься. Где? – Николас ухмыльнулся, вспоминая те полтора раза, когда он был вынужден кататься на телеге: большие колесами собрали все кочки и ямы на дороге, а уж маленькими-то и стыки плотно подогнанных камней мостовой пересчитаешь.  
\- Ничего, они-то уж разберутся, - пожал плечами маг.  
\- Кто они?  
\- Аристократы, - он снова спрятался за книги. - Ты был прав, Николас, что посоветовал мне сбывать изобретения им.  
\- Ты, вообще-то, серый страж, Иллан.  
\- Работаю на благо ордена не покладая рук. Сам спроси Брегана, как у него казна пополнилась.  
С этим поспорить было трудно: маг отдавал большую часть прибыли ордену.  
\- Это пока, - уперто продолжил Николас, - а вот заработают себе головной боли от тряски на твоих «катающихся сапогах» и начнут другой разговор.  
\- Не заработают, - маг поднялся и ушел вглубь комнаты, чтобы вернуться с куском материала неизвестного происхождения, - потому что вот этим обиты колеса. Эта штука смягчает удар. Не железный обод, чай.  
Николас с сомнением потрогал материал.  
\- Лучше б ты этим колеса орденских телег обил, - посоветовал он.  
Маг ухмыльнулся:  
\- Тоже идея.  
Вскоре в Вал Руайо открыли первый в Тедасе «каток» для катания на «катающихся сапогах».

Николас и Иллан играли в карты. Судя по всему, жизнь Николаса ничему не научила. Играли они на желание и большую партию, которую, к тому моменту, как в дверь учтиво постучали, Николас проиграл.  
\- Заходи, Джулиан, - радостно отозвался Иллан.  
И когда он успел так хорошо изучить Джулиана, что узнает его по стуку, проходимец?!  
Джулиан и вошел, но далеко проходить не стал, сразу объявив причину своего визита:  
\- Николас, командор звал тебя, - голос его был сух, выражая нелестное мнение о том, кто садится играть с Илланом.  
\- Спасибо, Джулиан, - Николас взгляд проигнорировал. Его, вообще, порой задевала манера Джулиана оценивать каждое действие. Ну, или почти каждое. – Иллан, потом договоримся.  
Николас поднялся и пошел к двери, но когда проходил мимо Джулиана, тот заставил его замедлить шаг вопросом:  
\- Кто выиграл?  
Николас ничего не сказал и прошел мимо, но плотно сжатые губы его выдали. Джулиан развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть захлопывающуюся дверь.  
\- На что играли? – спросил он, обернувшись через плечо.  
\- Если я скажу, что на твою задницу, - улыбнулся Иллан, беззастенчиво ее рассматривая, - ты мне не поверишь.  
\- Конечно нет, - голос Джулиана стал холоднее.  
\- На желание, ненаглядный мой, - отозвался тот, - на желание.  
\- Я думаю, стоит напомнить…  
\- …чтобы я не просил ничего такого, чего ты не смог бы выполнить.  
\- Он не смог бы, - надавил Джулиан.  
\- Конечно. Конечно, - пробормотал маг, провожая его взглядом.  
У самой двери Джулиан остановился и снова посмотрел на Иллана. Ему показалось, что тот даже улыбнулся, в своей неповторимой манере.  
\- Кстати, твое последнее изобретение столь… полезно.  
Иллан медленно сглотнул, пялясь в закрывающуюся дверь. Джулиану он всегда проигрывал. И к его несчастью, Джулиан милосердия не знал.  
Маг покосился на лежащий на другом конце стола кружочек из тонкой прозрачной материи, у которой даже и названия толком не было. Она ощущалась на теле как вторая тонкая-тонкая кожа и плотно облегала, растягиваясь, если это было необходимо. Если начать раскатывать кружок, материя принимала форму чехла. И несмотря на то, что Николасу Иллан сообщил, что пока и сам не понял, что это такое - а Николас приспособился наливать в чехол воду, отчего тот раздувался как шар, и, завязав открытый край, выбрасывать подобную «бомбу» из окна, что по зимнему времени было скорее досадно для прохожих, нежели наоборот - маг очень хорошо знал, что это за предмет. Если мыслить с научной точки зрения, Иллан назвал бы его «предохранителем». Однако, учитывая с какой мыслью, он вообще пришел к идее, назвать новое изобретение можно было только эротической игрушкой. Иллану отчаянно захотелось побиться головой о стол, когда он представил, как Джулиан использует вещь по назначению… раскатывая по напряженному, восставшему члену.

Спустя пару дней Николас завалился в их комнату с довольной улыбкой и протянул Джулиану что-то в маленьком конвертике.  
\- Что это? – покосился тот.  
\- Если бы я знал, никому бы не сказал, - заговорщически сообщил Николас.  
\- Иллан, - понял Джулиан.  
\- Это сладкое, - настойчиво сказал Николас: так просто он сдаваться не собирался.  
Джулиан оценивающе оглядел приятеля, уже явно пробовавшего угощение: вроде тот вел себя как обычно. Ничего лишнего не выросло и не отвалилось.   
Джулиан взял конвертик и высыпал пару маленьких горошин на ладонь, потом закинул в рот. Они были сладкими, как простой сахар, только с клубничным привкусом, но потом зашипели на языке и стали лопаться. Николас смотрел выжидающе, с непередаваемым выражением ребячества на лице. Язык пощипывало и чпоканье доносились чуть ли не из собственной головы. Вскоре, впрочем, эффект прекратился.  
\- Глупость какая, - резюмировал Джулиан с едва заметной улыбкой и отложил конвертик на стол. – Николас, я знаю, что ты проиграл Иллану желание. Я был бы рад, если бы ты отдал долг и больше не подавался на провокации.  
\- Провокации? Все честно!  
\- Я уверен, ты предлагал ему играть на деньги.  
Николас замолчал: да, он предлагал и, да, Иллан взял его на «слабо» - неужели серый страж боится всего лишь выполнить желание?  
\- Так что он хочет? – надавил Джулиан.  
\- Давай я отыграюсь и сделаю, как ты хочешь. Не буду больше вестись на провокации, - постарался увильнуть Николас.  
\- Конечно. Только сначала ты скажешь, что попросил Иллан.  
Николас мученически посмотрел на Джулиана, но вынужден был ответить:  
\- Он хочет, чтобы я уговорил тебя использовать какое-то его изобретение. Но я тебе говорю – забудь.  
В темных глазах Джулиана мелькнуло смешанное чувство усталости, решимости и коварства, которое Николасу отчего-то показалось весьма тревожным.  
\- Ну так пошли, - сказал Джулиан, выходя за дверь.

Иллан посмотрел на Джулиана с подозрением.  
\- А я думал Николас предпочтет отыграться, - улыбнулся он наконец.  
\- Я и… - раздалось из-за спины Джулиана.  
\- Будем ждать до утра? – поинтересовался Джулиан  
\- Секунду, нетерпеливый мой, - маг торопливо облизнул губы и исчез, а когда вернулся, то держал в руках сверток блестящего черного цвета. На ощупь ткань была слегка липкой и скользкой одновременно.  
\- Что это?  
\- Я изобрел новый материал и мне нужно знать, как он будет смотреться на ком-то. Зеркала тут особо не помогут, сам понимаешь… и…  
Джулиан вздохнул, забирая сверток.  
\- Ты не против? – Джулиан кивнул на дверь в комнату, где маг спал.  
Тот не возражал.  
\- Оба оставайтесь тут, - тяжелый взгляд темных глаз обвел мужчин. Возражений не последовало, и Джулиан вышел.  
Повисло тяжелое молчание, в котором недовольство Николаса было более чем очевидным. Но Иллан стоически переносил это напряжение, предвкушая: если он все рассчитал правильно, если фантазии не слишком затуманили взор, если…  
Дверь открылась - Джулиан вернулся в комнату. Иллан практически слышал звук, с которым упала челюсть Николаса. С таким же, как и его собственная.  
Джулиан стоял перед ними, «облитый» черным блестящим подобием кожи с головы до ног так, что отрытыми остались лишь лицо, шея и грудь в вырезе куртки. Ткань льнула к телу, повторяя все рельефы его развитого сильного тела и - не открывая почти ничего - не оставляла пространства для домыслов и сомнений. Особенно в том, что под этим «костюмом» не было даже белья.  
Кожа Джулиана казалась мраморно белой, а глаза стали совершенно черными. Он точно перестал быть человеком…  
\- Что это? – осипшим голосом спросил Николас.  
\- Это? – переспросил Джулиан, взвешивая в руке плеть-семихвостку.  
Иллан точно помнил, что такого в свертке не было. Или – было? Нет, он уже был ни в чем не уверен…  
Джулиан недобро улыбнулся – куда шире, чем Иллану приходилось когда-либо видеть.  
\- Итак, господа, - холодно, но многообещающе произнес Джулиан, - ваше поведение в последнее время меня несказанно расстраивает.  
Он сделал пару шагов вперед, переливаясь в свете свечей, уперся затянутой в тонкую перчатку ладонью в бедро и завершил:   
\- И сейчас я намерен «поговорить» с вами об этом…


End file.
